Lifes Helpful Hints
by reidluver228
Summary: A bunch of short tales that can help anyone in everyday life. I'm no good at summeries so please R&R. All Jalex
1. No Tears

Ok. If you read "More than one type of magic", You know the Rossi's. If you didn't, There friends of The russo Kids and Have helped them. Theses Stories **DO NOT **go along with that story, I just love the Characters I've invented.

Disclaimer: I do not Own WOWP. or Any songs I may use in this process. Ludwig is a character of my imagination.

** NO TEARS**

Alex ran inside of the Russo's loft. Tears were streaming down her face. Her family looked up at the sound of the door being slammed shut. Teresa stood up.

"Alex Honey, are you ok?" she asked.

"That was the worst date ever!" Alex said. "Ludwig and I broke up."

"That's a surprise." Jerry said. "It seemed like he really like you when we met him last night."

"The fact that you would date a guy named Ludwig is a surprise." Max mumbbled and laughed. Justin shot him a dirty look. That was there sister he was talking about. Unfortunately Alex heard and gave Justin the blame..

"Yeah thanks Justin."You're sooo nice." Alex said running upstairs. Justin's face showed pure confusment.

"Justin!" Teresa said. "Your sister was really upset. Go upstairs and appologize." The truth was Justin _didn't sai it_. He wanted to appologized for Max because he really cared about his sister. More than he should as a brother. By the time he got upstairs, he heard Alice Rossi's voice in her room too. Alex must have called and told her she needed help.

"Awww Alex." Alice said. "It'll be ok. I mean look about the break-up you had with Dean. You got back on your feet like you should do now!"

"I know and I wasn't that we broke up, i mean I was the one who brought it up. It was the big deal he made in the middle of the whole place." Alex shook her head. "And It didn't help very much with Justin making that comment. I mean it hurt."

"I understand Alex," Alice said as she sat on the side of Alex's bed. "Every break-up is hard. But you'll get through it."

"Thanks Alice." Alex said hugging Alice.

"And let me tell you something," ALice said handing Alex a tissue. "No man is worth your tears. And the one who is, won't make you cry."

"Your right." Alex said. Justin turned and went into his room thinking that Alex would be ok because ALice was with her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before he went to sleep, Justin thought about what Alice had said to Alex. About the man worth her tears nver making her cry. He thought about it and her realized that her never _made _her cry but _helped _her_ stop _crying every time she did. He went to sleep with a big smile on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex layed in her bed thinking about what Alice had told her. She tried to figure out what guy had never made her cry. Suddenly it hit her. It was Justin. She realized she like Justin nore than a brother. And that he never made her cry, but made her feel better when she did. She as well went to sleep with smile on her face and Happiness in her heart.

** THE END**

I know the last sentence is a little corny. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Like or Love

Sorry this took so long, working on others, And was playing around with different ideas but finally's up! Sorry, it's a little short but it works out that way best.

**Like or love.**

Alex and Dean sat on the bench outside of waverly substation.

"This is so nice Dean," Alex sighed as they held hands.

"Alex, I need to talk to you." Dean said turning.

"What is it?" She asked looking at him. She saw the seriousness in his face.

"Tell me truthfully," He said. "Is this getting old?"

"Is what getting old?" She asked.

"Us." He licked his lips. "Russo, do you have you're eyes on another guy?"

"Um-" She thought for a second. He called her Russo and not Alex. She looked into the Sub Station windows. Justin was taking a guy's order and probably making a stupid joke. "I guess you can say that."

"How would you put it?" Dean asked looking at her. "It'll have to be either me or him."

"Uh-" She thought for another second. "I'm in like with you but in love with him."

"Alright I get it." Dean said getting up. "I'll see ya around Russo." He said and he turned. "You know, who ever you're in love with is a really lucky guy." And with those last words Dean left. Alex stayed sitting on the bench. Her heart hurt because she just broke up with Dean, but she felt better when she saw Justin. She really felt like she loved him. He caught her eye and winked and smiled at her. She smiled back and looked down.

"Dean," Alex said softly to herself. "I think you're wrong. I think i'm the lucky one to have his love." She stood up and walked inside to help with the orders. She really just wanted to work with Justin.


	3. Jelousy

Sorry this took so long, working on others, And was playing around with different ideas but finally's up! Sorry, it's a little short but it works out that way best.

**Jelousy**

Alice and Alex walked down the street together, towards the substation. Soon a guy by the name of Tom walked over and started talking to Alex. Alice backed away and went into the substation. She saw Justin cleaning one of the tables.

"Hey," She said walking passed him. "Need some help?"

"Yeah." He said looking up breifly. "That'd be nice. Put your books under the counter and grab an apron and a pad and towel." Alice did as she was told. She threw her book under the counter hard. She put on the spare apron that was folded under there and grabbed the pad and pen right next to in. She started to walk over to Justin but turned when she remembered the towel. She went and helped him clean the boothes.

"Here." She said. "I got the table. You get the customer. I'm not great with people." She pointed her head in the opposite direction. Justin walked over to him and saw Alex talking to that guy. He just stared at her for a few seconds until the customers voice pulled him back. He took the order and stole glances of Alex every now and again. He saw her walk away with the boy. After he took the order and gave it to his father, he walked to Alice.

"Hey Alice?" He said.

"Hm?" She said looking up from the table.

"Who was that boy Alex was with?"

"Tom. He's one of my neighbors. Why?" She said.

"Just curious." He said.

"No." She said sitting at the table she had been cleaning. "Sit and we can talk." Justin did so. "Why did you want to know? There was a sense of ugency in your voice."

"I don't know. I felt a little jelous when I saw her with him. And I don't know why." He snapped his mouth shut as he said that. He thought she'd be disgusted, that he had thoughts of incest on his mind. But all she did was smile and laugh a bit.

"Let me ask you something ok?" She said looking at him.

"Ok." he said, a little afraid that she was going to ask if he really like Alex.

"Did you and Alex spend a lot of time together when you were younger?" She asked flat out.

"Yeah." He answered, confused.

"Then that explains it all."

"What?" This wasn't making sense to Justin.

"You used to be the only boy actually in Alex's life for the longest time." Alice said. "Now that she's noticing other boys around her, She won't want to spend as much time with you. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. I guess." He said standing up and taking her hand to help her up. He told himself that that was exactly why he had felt jelous. But his heart told him different. "Let's finish this shift. Then could I take you to a movie?" He asked hoping this would take his mind off Alex.

"Uh- Sure. But as friends." She answered him.

"Of course." He said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerry and Teresa watched Alice and Justin talk. Jerry handed Teresa Justin's order.

"This goes to that guy over there." He said pointing to the customer.

"Aren't they so cute Jerry?" Teresa asked taking the food.

"They really should be together." Jerry said and watched his son help his friend up.

THE END

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it!**


	4. Don't Try So Hard

Sorry this took so long, working on others, And was playing around with different ideas but finally's up! Sorry, it's a little short but it works out that way best.

**Don't try so Hard**

Justin walked to the middle of the samwhich shop looked around. It was a mess. Wall were covering in flour and other unidentifiables.

"Oh my god!" He said dusting off some flour and plaster from his shirt. It must have fallen off the ceiling and on to him. "What happened Alex?!" He asked looking at his younger sister.

"I don't know." She said. "But I wanted this day to be special because-"

"I know." He said walking up to her. "But we have the whole place for the weekend." It was true. Teresa and Jerry had to go Max's summer camp thing.

"But not every weekend is our two month anniversery." She said plowing her head into his chest, making him go "Ouf" softly. "And I wanted to be special. So I was trying to make sometihng home made instead of magically-" She stopped as his lips met hers. It meant alot to him that she was tring to be geniune instead of taking the cheap, easy way out and use magic.

"I know." He said again when they pulled apart. "But I am going to use Magic to clean it up. But let me tell you something. _Don't try so hard. The best things in life happen when you least expect them to_." He took his wand out and made everthing just get cleand up, magically. "There. All better. Would you like to go catch a movie?"

"Sure." Alex said. "Just let me change." She waved her wand and changed magically. Justin just shook his head, but did the same.

"Come on you. Let's go." And the two left with arms wrapped around each other like brother and sister's do all the time. But to them on the inside. it meant more.


	5. Together

Sorry this took so long, working on others, And was playing around with different ideas but finally's up! Sorry, it's a little short but it works out that way best. Don't own Barbie and hope you enjoy. Sorry again!

**Together**

Alex, Alice, Harper, and Hesper where walking down the street when they bumped into Justin, Jason, and Zeke.

"Woah Justin! Watch where you're standing!" Alex said pushing her brother out of her way.

"You know what Mom says about this being a fire hazard Jason." Alice said putting her hands on her hips in a know it all fashion.

"Whatcha talking about Jason?" Hesper said twirling a piece of hair between her fingers.

"Yeah. Justin." Harper said.

"We're just talking about going to the new action movie." Jason said.

"Alex, You and Alice wanna tag along?" Justin asked.

"Sure." Alex said.

"Why not?" Alice said.

"But those two-" Zeke said pointing to Harper and Hesper.

"Hey dude," Alice said. "Let's get one thing straight."

"_Unlike Barbie, Me and my friends are not sold seperatly._" Alex said and Alice nodded, followed by Harper and Hesper.

"What?" Zeke said. "When did Barbie come into this?"

"They mean it's all four of them or none of them." Jason said.

"We'll take all four." Justin said grabbing Alex and she grabbed Harper's arm. Jason grabbed Alice and she grabbed Hesper's arm. Zeke just followed.


	6. I'm Yours

Sorry this took so long, working on others, And was playing around with different ideas but finally's up! Sorry, it's a little short but it works out that way best. Sorry again!

**I'm Your's**

Alex and Justin were sitting in a little booth of this place in Connecticut that Alice and Jason recomended for them. no one knew them here and they can be themselves. All through the night though, guys kept flirting with Alex but very politely she continously told them she was taken. She kept getting bombarded with requests to dance. She contiously denied.

"I don't think this is going as well as we hoped." Alex said.

"Maybe we should leave." Justin said to her.

"No!" She said grabbing his arm and pulling him back down. "I'll just give Alice and Jason a call and see if they can help us out." Alex didn't exactly want to do that because they also had the same problem as them, not wanting to get caught appologizing fifteen million time to her, Alex hung up.

"She said that she just took care of it and they shouldn't bother us anymore." Alex said. She looked at Justin. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing." He said quietly.

"It is too something."

"Well if it is something, it's quite stupid." He said.

"Justin, whatever it is, I want to know. It's not stupid to me."

"It's just looking at those guys, I mean admit it Alex, THey're better looking then me. And half of them look like your ex's. So I'm sorry but I feel - I don't know."

"Like you've got to fight for me?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Well let me tell you something. None of that will happen. You don't have to worry and fight for me. I love you and only you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Look, _I'm the girl who worries when you walk out the door, The girls who stands by you through everything, The girl who is proud to say that you're mine. I'm the girl who loves you with all her heart_." She leaned over and kissed him. "Believe me now?" She asked.

"Oh yes." He said going for another kiss.


End file.
